


The End.

by bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, I tried my best, Please Don't Hate Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26290990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb/pseuds/bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb
Summary: Achievement: The End.or the beginning?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), get that shit outta here - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	The End.

As he stands there, XP gliding towards him, dragon roaring above him, he wonders how he got here.

_Is this wrong? Did I misstep?_

He can hear his friends coming back through the portal but they sound so far away and insignificant compared to what he's facing right now.

_Is this a mistake?_

And he wants to go back, wants to undo it all.

He wants to make it better, wants to live in a world where he is more prepared.

But he can't change the past. All he can do is fight and hope that it changes the future.

The dragon roars, grabbing him out of his thoughts. He turns to face the dragon.

It dives towards him and he just barely manages to duck in time.

The wind whistles in his ears and knocks him over.

He grabs someone's dropped shield and tightens the straps around his forearm.

He glances back at the dragon. It opens it's maw, revealing row upon row of sharp canines and a growing light, and _oh fuck he's gonna get roasted alive._

He runs behind an obsidian pillar and watches as purple fire blossoms on either side of the pillar. If it wasn't so hot, it would be a beautiful sight to behold.

When the fire dies down and the ash has settled, he's out and moving again.

He pauses near the center, hiding behind a wooden plank that someone placed.

The dragon shoots a fireball near him. The purple fog sweeps over him and burns his throat as he breathes in.

He can't take a shot because the dragon is a shifting shadow above him.

The dragon flies overhead, unintentionally aiding him by flapping her wings and pushing the fog away.

He aims his bow.

He pulls back the arrow.

He breathes out.

And lets the arrow fly.

It hits its mark, buries itself between the dragons' ribs.

The dragon explodes into purple crystals that fracture again and again until they turn into dust.

_ Achievement:  _ **_ Free the End  _ **

_ good luck  _

He staggers back, as the shouts and yells of his friends slowly reach his ears.

The End Portal reflects the rest of the void. He leans over it, trying to spot ash on his face. 

But his reflection does not show up.

He looks back up at the top and startles at the sight of an egg.

He grabs it and it feels cold in his hands.

_ Achievement:  _ **_ The Next Generation  _ **

_ what comes next?  _

He sits down on the ground and the XP surges towards him.

"You okay, Krtzyy?" comes the voice of one of his friends.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Krtzyy asks. But he doesn't see what the others see. He looks... not like himself.

Ash covered, purple flecks covering his armor, a strange egg in his lap and streams of green and yellow orbs coursing over his body, and eyes glowing with some forbidden knowledge.

He stands and climbs onto the outer edge of the End Portal.

It's quiet, a very lonely kind of quiet and he swears he can almost hear the roar of another dragon as if it mourns the loss.

"See you all at home, right?" Is what he says when they have collected their things and all stand on the stone ledge.

His friend grabs his hand and squeezes it. "Of course."

It rings heavy in the air. Or, rather in the lack of it.

They all seem to be sharing the same thought.

_What if? What if? what if?_

Then someone breaks the silence.

"Last one in is a rotten egg!"

And suddenly it becomes a mess, as they all try to scramble into the Portal at the same time.

And as he falls through, he is laughing.

And the Void laughs with him.

**Author's Note:**

> if this makes someone uncomfortable i will take it down immediately.
> 
> To Dave, if you see this: I wrote a story about you. I wanted to let you know because I asked a question about fanfiction in chat a few streams ago. If you feel uncomfortable with this I will take it down immediately. I love your content which is why I wrote this. You are one of the first people I watched on Twitch. I wrote this to tell a story, and I hope you enjoy it! If not, and this invades any of your boundaries please let me know. I totally understand and I'll take it down!


End file.
